


Here Lies James

by SpeedyStar



Category: Original Work
Genre: A story can be good if it has a lamp in it, Maybe this story isn't good, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 08:49:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15482091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeedyStar/pseuds/SpeedyStar
Summary: James died here.





	Here Lies James

This is a small town in the middle of nowhere. The people here are not many, the stores close at six, people go to bed at eight, and there are never any new people. We are a small forgotten place--even in this little plot of nowhere--in front of some diner that used to be open until ten. Now there is no diner. The building is now just empty and collecting dust, and it has been since the owner died. The owner's name was James.

Now, I know I said there are never any new people, but James was not born here. He wanted to get away from the world, and settled down here. He wanted to get away from the world, so the world forgot him. Every night, James went home to his crumbling house barely on the outskirts of this small town. I do not know what he did when he got home, but I believe he led a very lonely existence.

His diner was called Marianne's, yet there was no Marianne. In the diner, however, there was a framed photo on the wall of a beautiful young woman. She had bright red hair and an absolutely glowing smile. She was gorgeous. I think her eyes were brown, but the frame was a little far away. I believe that was Marianne, and that Marianne is no more.

Despite James' emptiness, he was still very compassionate and loving. I believe that is why he opened the diner.

I cannot emphasize how sweet this man was. The injured animals I saw him help. The way he treated people. The way he cared for the few plants he kept, and the way he cared for the plants he did not keep.

James was special. He spoke multiple languages, and I do not believe he was your average human. He also was very strange. He always wore long sleeve shirts and gloves or a jacket and gloves. Maybe he was injured.

I am sad.

James died a long time ago. James is gone, and this boring town goes on with its life. Nobody is affected. I just wish somebody would care about this amazing person.

One day James was having a particularly sluggish day. He was very melancholy and quieter than usual. He came outside, and he sat down on the ground right next to me. Then he said, _"I miss her so much._ "

Marianne, I presume.

_"Why couldn't I have led a normal life?"_

I do not know.

_"I want my life back."_

I wish I could give it to you James, I really do.

_"I'm so tired. I'm so alone."_

I am alone too. He got very quiet and just cried. He went stiff and clutched at his chest and coughed.

The next thing I knew, James was dead.

Here lies James. Next to a broken streetlamp. In front of an empty diner.

Here lies James. Forgotten. Broken. Alone.

Like me. Life is even more lonely with him dead.

Or maybe he is not so much like me. Maybe he is not forgotten.

There is somebody here! He is new!


End file.
